


【授权翻译】Demands 需索

by Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Obsession, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我不会提出太过火的要求。我只是不喜欢别人染指我的所有物，而Dante是属于我的。所以，滚开。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Demands 需索

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642459) by [myLITTLEnekoSHIRO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myLITTLEnekoSHIRO/pseuds/myLITTLEnekoSHIRO). 
  * A translation of [Demands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642459) by [myLITTLEnekoSHIRO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myLITTLEnekoSHIRO/pseuds/myLITTLEnekoSHIRO). 



> 译注：这篇是以Vergil为第一人称的视角来叙述的，和以Dante为第一人称视角叙述的《Obedience》为姐妹篇。CP实则为Vergil x Dante（谨此提醒不适慎入），因为原作者认为Vergil看上去有点恋弟情节。另外虽然原作者标明分级为E，但其实并没有高H。《Obedience》链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2071386

10岁

Dante你怎么哭了？是谁弄哭你的？你可以告诉我。我会搞定他的。来，拿着我的手帕擦擦你的眼泪。

是那个家伙吗？那个留着基佬发型，长着张娘炮脸的家伙？真是个混蛋。

别再发抖了！他不会伤害你的！我不会让他伤害你的。

来，握住我的手，伸展你的五指。对，就是这样。现在抓住我的手指，然后握紧。看见没，不是很简单吗？这样是不是让你感觉好点了？

我要去告诉那个混蛋欺负Vergil的弟弟会发生什么。别动，好吗？

爱你，Dante。

 

12岁

你和谁亲吻过吗，Dante？那个经常和你调情的女孩呢？她叫Trish，对吗？

哦，拜托，别脸红了！这没什么好羞耻的！她喜欢你！即使她像个婊子一样……这只是证明了你是多么的有魅力！大部分处于青春期的男孩都不忍直视，而你……你出落成了一个Dorian Gray！（译注：Dorian Gray是英国作家奥斯卡·王尔德的小说《道林·格雷的画像》的主角，著名美少年）

哦，他是一本文学小说里的时髦先生。不说这个了，快过来这儿。我是不会伤害你的！

别再那么坐立不安了！我只是打算教你怎么亲吻。以防万一你决定亲吻那个讨厌的女孩Trish，而你可怕的接吻技术把别人吓跑了。我当然只是在开玩笑，亲爱的弟弟！好了，快过来！

别闭上你的眼睛！你得看着我！我们来给彼此设定下角色：我是个男孩而你是个女孩……因为我知道男生该怎么做，这就是为什么！集中精力，你个笨蛋……

撅起你的嘴，就像在喝水那样。当我们唇齿相接——别不安了！

我们从基础的开始。天哪，你可真是个小孩！我会一直这么叫你只要你还继续表现得像个小孩！

对，就是这样。这叫做唇上啄吻。而这个……现在我是真的沉溺其中了，转动我的头，抓住你的发丝，猛地拉它们一把好让我能更方便地吻你……你早上是不是吃了涂了草莓酱的土司？嗯~~，我待会儿也要吃一点。

还有这个……这可是真家伙了，Dante。舌头伸进你的嘴里……别咬我的舌头，你个白痴！这很疼！是的，我受伤了！因为你咬了我的舌头！

不不，我可以继续的。只要给我点信任和些自由空间，好吗？好吗，Dante？嗯，乖。

分开你的嘴唇……按压……我嘴里的舌头……我把我的放进你的嘴里……别在意那些唾液……头稍微偏过去一点……对，就是这样……很好……非常好……Dante，你是个天生的接吻高手！

看吧，这能有多难？别脸红了！你让我感觉有点奇怪。

不，这不是那个奇怪的奇怪。兄弟总是一直有爱地一起洗澡。对，再正常不过了。现在去给我弄点蘸酱的土司。

我爱你，Dante。

 

14岁

我伤害到你了吗，Dante？我是不是把你逼得太紧了？

我为自己突然要了你道歉。你在那样争论的时候看起来如此可爱，让我把持不住。但我也得承认是好奇心作祟。我一直想知道在我操你的时候你会是什么表情，会发出怎样的声音。

我完全无法想象其他的人操你，而反之亦然。这让我血液沸腾。

我从来不知道你的腿可以分得这么开！而你自己也没想到，我说的对吗？看来我们每天都能学到些新事物。你把我吸得如此的深！我从来没有过这种感觉！天哪，这感觉太他妈爽了！我永远都不想把我的屌拔出来。也许我们可以再来一次。

我希望我们的第一次可以是在床上。但当时唯一可以找到的平面恰好是我的书桌。

顺带一提，那可真是声不得了的尖叫。我之前都不知道人的声音可以达到这样的高度。

下次我们要做得更舒服点。Eva的床怎么样？她貌似已经不再在那张床上做爱了。

嘿，嘿，没有什么好哭的！我很确定你被这一切打击到了，但你会习惯的。兄弟都是这样爱彼此的。你最终也会爱上这个的。毕竟，我们是一心同体的。过来让我吻你把这一切变得更好。

我爱你，Dante。

不。

我为你痴狂。

 

16岁

Dante，发生什么了？发生什么了，Dante？

为什么Eva倒在地上？为什么……为什么她身边都是血？是谁干的？是谁弄哭了你？

恶魔吗？是恶魔对她做的这些？他们做这些的时候你在家吗？他们有没有弄伤你？

嘘，嘘，我的弟弟，现在一切都结束了。过来，来我怀里。让Vergil来搞定一起。

让我吻你，Dante。让我吻你的前额，你的眼，你的鼻子，你的颌，你的脸颊，你的嘴。

你尝起来就像蜂蜜，你自己知道吗？甜蜜，性感，抚慰人心。

让我爱你，Dante。让我照顾你，这样你永远不会再孤单一人。

让我再次和你做爱，Dante。缓慢，用力，让人上瘾，好让我能从你的脑袋里擦除那些可怕的记忆。让我用我的爱放空你的头脑，这样你就永远不会知道这世界上哪怕一丁点的疼痛。

我爱你，Dante。我爱你，用我整颗心爱你。

 

17岁

你听到我说的了吗，Dante？是不是还得让我再重复一遍？

你不许离开。我不在乎你想要什么。你不许离开这所房子。

我们的母亲死了，Dante！而我们的父亲抛弃了我们！别再给我提起什么为了活下来而需要学会保护自己的屁话！你还没受到伤害，不是吗？所以这说明我在保护你上做得很好而你不需要去学习。

还有，我叫我们的母亲为“母亲”有什么奇怪的？她是我们的母亲。是的，我确实记得自己叫她“Eva”，但是我必须尊重死者。

不许奚落我！我了解自己的职责和道德远比你所能了解的更多！我的职责是保护你和我们的家！而我是不会因为你的小小危机意识而放松自己的誓言！你可能会被杀！

偏执？我吗？好，那就让你好好看看我的偏执。你觉得你够强了，那么现在就来打倒我。我就在这儿。我想和你干上一架，把你扔到墙上。打。我。啊。Dante。

因为如果你不这样的话，那我就占到便宜了。我会伤害你。你会把你伤到连你自己都没法想象的地步。

你在发抖。你知道我有这个能力。没必要表现得这么趾高气扬，Dante。我能看穿你的伪装。就像你所知道的那样，我能做到的远不止于在这里强了你，甚至连眼睛都不眨一下。

你现在清楚了吗？

嗯~~~我爱死亲吻你了。尤其是在你试图反抗，性感地怒视着我的时候。还有你尝起来依旧如同蜂蜜。

晚安，Dante。

我爱你，Dante。

 

18岁

Dante，你在哪里？你他妈到底在哪里，Dante？

快出来！现在就给我他妈的滚出来！

我会杀了你的，亲爱的弟弟。不，我要先用力地操你，把你操得你都感觉不到自己的腿！然后我会用你自己那把该死的剑钉住你，再更用力地操你！

我就知道我不该让你拿到你自己的剑！我有种你可能会偷偷练习的感觉，你想要变得更好，更强，更聪明，这样哪天你就可以从我身边离开。但是，哦不，我想我珍贵的孪生弟弟不会妄想伤害自己钟爱的哥哥，而那个哥哥却是拼死拼活只为确信他的宝贝弟弟所需的一切只是被该死的照顾得很好！你开心了吗，Dante？你他妈开心了吗现在？！

我再也坚持不下去了。我做不到一直生你的气。

我……我需要你，Dante。求你回来我身边。求你。我想你。我想如果没有你我会死。

Dante……我爱你……

 

19岁

在哪里？在哪里？在哪里？

一定有个可以打开地狱大门的方法。我必须开启那扇门。这是唯一的方法……

哼。这个古怪的男人Arkham，真是叫人头疼。但他说他可以帮我开启Temen-ni-gru。我猜我需要帮助……如果我还想再次见到Dante。我应该寄出一封请柬。他可喜欢派对了。

我来了，我亲爱的弟弟。

你变了。你变得更自大，肩膀更宽了，肌肉更强壮了。这么的……吸引人。当我们还住在一起的那会儿，我是多么希望你能更强壮一点。这会让我们的做爱更……爽快一些。

现在快过来，弟弟，加入我！我们一起的话可以重新得到母亲和父亲。我们可以拥抱我们恶魔的那一面，然后像你一直想要的那样活得幸福快乐！这难道不是你一直想要的吗？你因为想念我们的双亲而怨恨我？

哦……所以你不喜欢我。好吧，我也从来没喜欢过你，亲爱的弟弟。来，给你的黑心来上一剑。

嗯~~~你的嘴唇还是这么可爱饱满。像个女人。如果我这么说的话你一定会恨我。

你尝起来依然像甘露。如此的让人愉悦，即使它们被你的血液浸染。你会痊愈的，就像你一直以来的那样。

啊，我们又见面了。我们必须因为如此残暴的纸条才见面吗？我们总是在争吵，尝试着刺穿对方。兄弟之间那些有爱的象征到底发生了什么，比如拥抱，拍背，或者是一场美好的……快速的……性爱？

是的，我想你想的发疯，亲爱的弟弟。

哦，所以你带来了一个女人？我原本期望得更高，Dante。她是如此的粗鲁。不过看上去倒是有些眼熟……

啊，Arkham耍了我，他耍了所有人。而且他愚弄了我。一个人类愚弄了我。

嗯~~看来我不能让他继续活着了。

让我们一起，好吗Dante？

呃，我永远讨厌那些枪。然后再一次的，我也讨厌丑陋的东西。这就是为什么我永远喜爱你的脸，亲爱的弟弟。这么对称而沉静。

我猜这是出于我自恋的角度，但我不是你，你亦不是我。这就是为什么我永远能享受狂野地，热情地，残忍地爱你。

我们不必打斗，Dante？是的，我们必须。因为这是我能赢过你的唯一方式。我们的一生都在奋力抗争，而我不能忍受失去你。即使是因为你自己。

你长大了，Dante。你的变化是如此的大以至于我认为我甚至无法理解。我想我才是那个被过去束缚住脚步的人，而你早已变成了一件更美好的事物。你不完全是恶魔，也不完全是人类。你有我们母亲的温柔和我们父亲的品德。你是……完美的。

我没法放你走。我不能让你打败我，然后就这么转身离去。但我也不能活在伤害你的痛苦之中。所以这一切只有一种解决方法，Dante。

请你不要向我伸出手。我不想要你的怜悯。我不想要你那由怜悯催生出的爱。我想要的一切只是你简单而纯净的爱。但是我玷污了你，可怕而彻底地。所以我现在甚至不再配得上你的爱了。对不起，弟弟，我不能在陨落时抓住你的手来拯救我自己。因为我第一次触碰你的时候就已经堕落了，早已失去了被你拯救的机会。

我爱你，Dante。爱你这么深你甚至无从了解。我只愿你能有个漫长幸福的一生。如果不再有他，愿你只因我的爱而铭记我。

永别了，亲爱的弟弟。

 


End file.
